User talk:Mojosetter
Go ahead and talk to me *Nothing to be afraid of. hello Reddit. SpicyHandofMarriage 16:08, December 30, 2011 (UTC) naw Why are you still reading my post/contribution 03:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Read the description of Nightmare Fuel next time. ClericofMadness 01:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Thank you for your work. You shouldn't have done that... 07:20, January 29, 2012 (UTC)BENDrowned4 Avatar stealer! Reaching out to embrace the random, reaching out to embrace whatever may come. 01:30, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I know you like Fallout, so why not? [[User:REDDOT|'RED']][http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_Submissions#REDDOT DOT] 01:48, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ClericofMadness 03:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Alright then, I'll make sure of what you didn't explain about. I'll also make sure to keep up-to-date on the categories. [[User:REDDOT|'REDDOT']] 03:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes I will, it has been long since i've written a story and I forget about the paragraphs, thanks for reminding. Ire flowa222 REDDIT SpicyHandofMarriage 00:30, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I've always wondered... How do you make a signature with colored font? I see the bright blue skies! Through the clear ocean waters!~ 19:30, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I use a grammar&spelling checker, and I guess it wasn't right about somethings.User:Prince Doopliss 01:10, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Questions I'm stopping by to say thank you for looking at my gallery work and I also have two questions---Do you use the blog to write the story on and do I have to add my site to the Article Listing chain right away or wait til I have a story submited? Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Thank you again for the story page advise, I have one more question--how do you do the story categorizing? Like if you you want it in the section of Monsters and Cyptics? Once again, thank you. Right now, I'm typing up a story, but what if I want to take a break and continue it tomorrow? Is there any way of saving it, besides bookmarking the page,without having it appear on the listing? I don't want to get in trouble. What exactly is this story-saving document? I'm about ready to call it quits. Now I'm in trouble, my story has disappered! I hit the publish button after I followed the instructions you gave me. I'll probably get banned! Oh wait, it's up, but I still don't have it any category>http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Paulie%E2%80%99s_Puppy Okay, I already have it saved in Microsoft. I'm going to have to edit it tommarrow, because I'm ready exhausted. Write another poem, my friend. HiddenSpirit 20:04, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey friend, I'm so sorry for saying that, I thougth you, ehemmm, errr... Well, by the way I'm here to say sorry man. I didn't said that for offense, it was just an innocent joke. Please answer, your friend (if you consider me your friend), Hello, I just recieved a message in my yahoo account stating someone by the name of HiddenSpirit edited one of the pages I was following--I think he means my story. I think my submission didn't go so well even though I saw the text had uploaded. The first try had a picture of a black dog from my gallery on deviant art, and the text didn't show up. I'm really afraid to look. Please answer soon. Thank you so much for showing me the tutorial example, so you're saying my story is fine? Oh, good. I'm glad it was accepted. I like to thank HiddenSpirit for helping edit. Have you got any idea of what happened to the first try with the dog? Was that edited out? HiddenMachine96 21:06, March 4, 2012 (UTC)HiddenMachine96 Well, thank goodness that dog error was corrected. I don't know if I'm going to try uploading pictures with my stories. I already have enough difficulty with the written part. Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:23, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, how do I undo the OC label then? Okay, I followed your instructions and fixed it so it's not in the OC category. Thank you for the info. I hate to bother you with all these questions, by I have two--one is how do I get the links on my Favorite Stories to just show the title? My second question is do I have to link up with the Creepypasta index in order for me to get my story commented on? Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) May I take your eyes? Ilovecreepypasta 17:55, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Ilovecreepypasta Clericof Maddness told me that when I was categorizing my second pasta story I had added categories to a page that cannot be added together, meaning that I added categories too early or I had screwed up the Article Listing. So I got the first warning, since I'm an idiot. It's called No Place is Unknown to Darkness. Given that my brain isn't equip[ed in dealing with these numerous techical rules, I'll probaly won't be here for very long. Mmpratt99 deviantart 01:53, March 7, 2012 (UTC) There's also the issue on the Article Listing, my poem--'No Place is Unknown to Darkness', its link gets sent to some other story titled No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep. Should I wait till you guys fix it or should I fix it myself? I'm afraid if I try and fix it myself, I'll mess it up more. This is what I get for being a N00b. Mmpratt99 deviantart 02:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for fixing the''' No Place is Unknown to Darkness''' link, but where did No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep go? I don't see No One Looks Back and Remembers the Nights When the Got Lots of Sleep on the N list. Is this typical when a new story entry gets added, something else bumped of the Article list? Then it's not my fault when I went to register my story and that story came up instead. So Clericof Maddness was just complaining about my list of categories. Do you think it would be safe for me to get some categoy listed without arousing the ire of this master editor? I'm not being sarcastic here, I'm just worried I might get penalized again. Mmpratt99 deviantart 04:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, maybe I;ll make the first category Dreams/Sleep since it has to do with traveling through dreams. I was just wondering, are any random viewers looking at the stories I just put? I don't want to sound like a total attention-getter. Okay, well, is there any way of checking to see if the stories are being viewed by random people then? Well, okay then. I'm kind of disappointed since I really like to know what other people say about my entries. I see the poem format of my second work was replaced by regular story paragraphs, I'd like to thank whoever did that. Before I log off, I would like to ask one more question--how do make the links of my profile page just display the title and not the rest of the link formula?